Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to supporting a transient snapshot with coordinated/uncoordinated commit protocol.
Description of the Related Art
There is a paradigm shift in On-Line Transaction Processing (OLTP) from perspective of both hardware and software. The hardware trends are a cheaper and larger main-memory and larger number of cores per processor. These trends are paving the way for OLTP databases to become entirely memory-resident (substantially faster latency) and to potentially support more concurrent environment (substantially faster throughput). The software trend is the rise of multi-version databases that avoids in-place updates of records and retains the history of data (the old and new versions of the modified record).
Some implications of multi-version databases are that records will have many versions, and that updates will become inserts of new records. Thus, mechanisms are needed to cope with the faster growth rate of the database, to invalidate older versions without in-place update, and to associate the many versions of the record.